


brighter than the shirt

by scotteng



Category: Yūkoku no Moriarty
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scotteng/pseuds/scotteng
Summary: That ugly, ragged, unraveling shirt that Albert thinks just has to go.





	brighter than the shirt

brighter than the shirt

...

* * *

 

Moran lights a cigarette near an open window, bathed in the heat of the afternoon sun, like always.

But today is not a normal day.

Today is the day that, for the first time, Albert James Moriarty kisses him square on the mouth in a moment of _are you sure that’s a good idea_? (the answer being, definitely: _yes_ ).

It takes three seconds to part. Three seconds for Albert to lick his lips and study something uniquely Moran. He tastes like the glass of wine on the table, cold and ignored by the rest of the world, and the cigarettes that take up semi-permanent residence in his pockets.

Moran blinks then flushes a bright, bright red. Far brighter than the red shirt he is wearing.

That ugly, ragged, unraveling shirt that Albert thinks just has to go.

* * *

 


End file.
